Many databases exist for users to request information associated with items included in catalogs. For example, a user may wish to purchase a particular model of a product. The user may input an online search query to attempt to find a merchant or online store that carries the product and the particular model. For example, the user may wish to find a product that has particular features. For example, the user may wish to find a digital camera with particular megapixel and zoom features.